


Solomon Run

by Rolyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 给@泡只红茶 的特工AU莫萨，但不是很特工没有军械知识，全是瞎编的





	Solomon Run

**Author's Note:**

> 给@泡只红茶 的特工AU莫萨，但不是很特工  
> 没有军械知识，全是瞎编的

“左转。”

“左转，收到……等等？！”莫扎特一个肘击敲碎后方敌人的鼻梁，满意地听到一声惨叫，又拔出腿上别着的备用枪精确点射命中了包围袭来的三人，这才近乎惨叫着向耳麦嘶吼：“你在开玩笑吗萨列里？！你知道左边那条走廊上有多少人正在冲过来吗？！！”

“左转，”耳机另一头平静地命令，“另外，任务期间你最好称呼我为特工S。”

“……靠！”金发的特工抹了一把脸上的血，抄起地上散落的两挺MP5，义无反顾地冲进左边的走廊。

出乎他意料的是，微型冲锋枪并未造成他预想的腥风血雨，那些被扫射到的白衣人仅仅是一声不吭软倒在地。

“萨……特工S，新情况。这些家伙的枪……”

“是麻醉弹。显然安度西亚斯想活捉你。走廊尽头右转，然后连续跑过三道门，我会远程把它们打开。”

“右转直走，收到。谁会疯到在冲锋枪里放麻醉弹啊？！”莫扎特一边对着耳麦泄愤地大喊，一边疾驰过走廊。这栋建筑里面全是一模一样的纯白装潢，精神病院似的死气沉沉。岔道又如蚁穴一般繁多复杂，哪怕是莫扎特，单枪匹马闯入也势必会迷失在某条死胡同里。

好在他有他的专属后勤。

“安度西亚斯就会。往好处想，哪怕任务失败了，你也不会死。”耳机里传来的声音一如既往地平稳，但赌上十年的交情，莫扎特敢肯定萨列里在笑。那种萨列里式的，胜券在握、优雅又有一点傲慢的笑。莫扎特响亮地啧了一声。

“就好像我还想第二次只穿一件衬衫从他的蜘蛛窝里光着脚逃出来一样……就好像我还能再逃出来一样！天杀的，时间神殿的家伙们到底有多重的被害妄想症才能把安全措施做成这样……”他断断续续发着牢骚，一边顺手解决从两旁岔道冲出来的敌人。

“萨列里，有点不对劲，”莫扎特皱起眉头，拭去脸上沾到的诡异蓝色液体，对耳麦沉声说，“这些无穷无尽冲过来的家伙……我不觉得它们还是人类。”

“前面左转。根据纳米机器人检测到的样本，你刚刚杀死的生物具有明显的头足纲特质，可能是盖提亚新的生物实验产物。”

“头足……我靠，章鱼人？！”莫扎特用母语骂了句不堪入耳的脏话。“我现在还活在正常的二十一世纪吗？还是我们不知不觉进了什么生化危机世界线？时间神殿的这帮疯子真是……他妈的，萨列里，你知道吗？如果这次我还能全须全尾地逃出来，我就要跟你干个三天三夜，不死不休。”

耳机对面传来一声遥远而奇怪的咳嗽，像是有人忽然呛住了，还正巧吞了一整块冰之后发出的那种声音一样。更糟的是：这不是萨列里的声音。

这说明：1.萨列里并不像莫扎特想的那样戴着耳机，而且他身边有别人。 2.萨列里接下来将会非常、非常地生气。

“进你右边第三条岔道，走到头。”随着指示传来的磨牙声应该不是莫扎特的幻觉。并且更糟的是，第三条岔道同样是敌人最多的岔道。

“萨列里，你冷静点！我道歉还不行吗？！”麻醉弹对章鱼人毫无效果，莫扎特只好重新拿出自己的M1911。他的弹夹不剩多少了，每一颗子弹都弥足珍贵。

“你走到头之后上方会有一个通风口，顺着管道向上然后向左。”

章鱼人像是卡德摩斯的龙牙武士一样源源不断地从这条窄小的走廊里涌出，只是它们彼此之间不会互相残杀罢了。所幸这些生化武器的智力好像不怎么高，也没有配备枪械——也许它们根本不会用枪？——这倒比先前的普通守卫还更好对付一些。但不论如何，这帮安度西亚斯的爪牙并不好对付。

“通风口、通风管道？这剧本怎么这么熟悉？——嗷！这家伙还真的有触手——”莫扎特终于爬进通风管的时候几乎脱了一层皮——字面意义上的。除了蓝血以外，显然对他穷追不舍的生物们还有更多与章鱼相似的地方，比如触手和吸盘。

“不要松懈，继续爬。有个异化程度相当高的个体正追在你后面，爬出通风口记得把活板门盖上。”萨列里的声音顿了顿，然后继续说：“你当然会对这个路线熟悉。用你喜欢的语言，该怎么称呼呢……时间神殿大逃亡·重磅复刻版？”

“我——@*￥#&！！！萨列里，亲爱的安东尼奥，我的好爸爸？你还记得这次我们是一边的对吧？你不用再费尽心思杀我了你知道吧？如果我死在这里你后半生的性福也就没有了你知道的对吧——嗷！”莫扎特向下瞥了一眼，于是更拼命地在狭窄的通风管道中蠕动。“后面这玩意儿绝对不是人！我宁愿说它是什么陆生章鱼怪——靠，安度西亚斯每天都在想什么？！”

他把脚跟在墙壁上叩了两下，然后扭出一个十分怪异的角度，让弹出的刀片刺中身后那只触手怪的触肢。然而事与愿违，那蓝紫色的怪物发出一声尖锐的吼叫（它用什么叫的？），皮肤裂开露出血红的眼球，更迅速地袭向莫扎特。

然后被沉重的合金活板门挡在下面。莫扎特以最迅速的动作在上面压了一切他能找到的重物，但显然这挺不了多久：那扇门抖得像打摆子，时刻可能被打破。

“安东尼奥？我亲爱的安东尼奥？你还在吗？我爬出来了，现在我该往哪——”

“右转，你右边应该有一扇很小的铁门。它没有联网，我这边没办法控制，你得自己开锁。”

莫扎特只感觉一口气梗在喉咙上，现在轮到他磨牙了：“麻醉弹，章鱼怪，现在是撬锁？哪怕我手里有一个别针——算了。”

一枪，两枪，刚好用完他最后一颗子弹。在他开门的同一瞬间他听到身后传来一声巨响，毫无疑问，来自通风道。

他以最快速度冲出门，迎接火红的夕辉，还有一辆缓慢行驶的、开着车门的毫不起眼的黑色轿车。

当然，还有正在后座上等候的，他的专属后勤，他的队友和恋人，安东尼奥·萨列里先生。萨列里仍然穿着他那身一成不变的条纹西装，鲜红的领巾整齐地塞在领口，面无表情。

“舒伯特，加速，全速。”他对驾驶座上的人招呼了一声，那名戴着小圆眼镜的特工欢快地答应着，一脚踩下油门。

然后天才特工莫扎特就看着他的专属后勤兼恋人兼前第一特工扛着RPG，站在时速一百五十公里的车上，准确无误地把火箭弹射进他跑出来的那扇小门——修正一下，云爆弹。

莫扎特觉得自己该说些什么。他张开嘴，又闭上，最终一言不发，只是露出一个灿烂的微笑。

于是萨列里把发射筒往车前座一扔，俯身下来，不顾莫扎特脸上身上沾染的种种不明液体，给了他一个还带着硝烟味儿的吻。

“任务完成了。欢迎回来，我的特工。”


End file.
